The present invention relates to a line holder for vibration-damped retention of various lines, such as fluid lines and/or cables in motor vehicles.
Today""s motor vehicles have a plurality of lines and/or cables. These include fluid lines for the fuel, for the brake fluid or for the hydraulics of the power-assisted steering. Also, there are several electrical lines in a motor vehicle.
These lines are conventionally laid by means of securing elements on parts of the car body, in particular on car body metal sheets and base parts, wherein, on the one hand, the securing element can be secured to threaded bolts or the like connected to the car body and, on the other hand, has at least one receiving region for a line. Of course, a detachment of the line during operation of the motor vehicle should always be prevented and the line should be held or secured in such a way that vibrations are fundamentally ruled out.
One type of prior art uses line holders with a plurality of receiving regions on either side there of and has a threaded bolt connected to the car body. Such a prior art device has a plurality of receiving regions arranged parallel to one another for receiving a line of a set diameter, respectively.
Another type of prior art line holder is used, in particular, for retaining tubes in the motor vehicle. It may have two receiving regions arranged on a support plate so as to be offset from one another for receiving a respective tube with a set diameter are provided, which receiving regions can each be covered by a meshing sealing clip if the tube is inserted such that ultimately vibration-damped retention is achieved.
In the noted prior art devices, the receiving regions are dimensioned in such a way that the lines may be introduced easily from above into the receiving regions and may be pressed down into the vibration-damped retaining position, various bearing elements and positioning elements exerting an appropriate pressure force onto the introduced tubes, so vibrations issuing from the vehicle operation, on the one hand, and from the throughflow of the respective control fluids, on the other hand, are damped.
Nowadays, a plurality of different lines for the most varied of units are to be laid in a modern motor vehicle. It is desirable in this case, from a design point of view on the one hand, and for reasons of ease of assembly on the other hand, to guide as many lines as possible within one loom of lines. Of course the plurality of different lines can be expected to have different diameters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a line holder for vibration-damped retention of lines with various functions and various diameters which allows ease of assembly during mounting without losses in vibration damping having to be incurred.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a line holder that is simple to make, economical to produce, highly reliable in operation and easy to install.
Therefore, the line holder according to the present invention provides the possibility of receiving lines of all kinds, in particular fluid lines and/or electrical lines, in a motor vehicle, which may have similar or different diameters, wherein they are connectable in one of two planes which are located one above the other.
According to the present invention the vibration-damped retention of the received lines is by means of appropriately designed meshing tongues which are moulded-on in appropriate alignment on the inner side, i.e. on the side of the pivotable sealing clip facing the support element.
For space-saving and vibration-related reasons it is fundamentally advantageous if the line with the larger diameter respectively can be received in the lower plane, i.e. in the plane which faces the car body wall.
According to a development of the invention, the lower plane of at least one receiving region has, for this purpose, a larger receiving diameter than the upper plane of this receiving region located thereabove.
As the respective upper plane of a receiving region must then be designed in such a way that a line with a larger diameter, which is to be received by the respective lower plane, can be passed through this upper plane without difficulty, this upper plane must have at least such a diameter or be elastically expandable such that it is ensured that the line can be passed through without difficulty. It should be taken into account, in this case, that a line with a smaller diameter received in the upper plane cannot be retained exactly in a vibration-damped manner within this plane.
The meshing tongues fix the line received in the upper plane in that when the sealing clip is closed they surround the lines on either side while creating a clamping effect.
For this purpose, in an advantageous development of the invention these meshing tongues which, in the closed state of the line holder, fix the received lines, are spaced in such a way that, with an appropriate smaller dimension, they approximately correspond to the diameter of these lines, so when the sealing clip is closed a corresponding clamping effect is achieved in the upper plane.
According to the invention both the lower and the upper plane of each receiving region have clamping limbs above the received line which are located opposite one another in pairs within the receiving region and are aligned toward the received line with such a length, on the one hand, and with respect to the respective side walls of the receiving region, on the other hand, that they come to rest on the periphery of this received line in such a way that the latter is secured against detachment.
In order to be able to push through the respective lines these clamping limbs, which are preferably integrally connected to the side walls of the receiving region of the support element, are elastically expandable.
In order to receive the lines in the lower plane of the support element the latter has a substantially concave receiving bowl, which is preferably provided with elastically expandable clamping hooks, so an additional clamping effect is achieved.
According to the present invention, the upper plane is provided with retaining limbs which are located opposite one another in pairs within a receiving region and are preferably integrally connected to the side walls of the receiving region. These retaining limbs serve to receive lines with preferably smaller diameters and for this purpose have a shape and alignment complementary to the line to be received. In order to be able to push through the lines for the respective lower planes these retaining limbs, like the clamping limbs, are elastically expandable.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the clamping limbs and the retaining limbs of the respective upper plane have apertures into which, in the closed state of the line holder, the meshing tongues of the sealing clip engage and thereby create the desired clamping effect for the lines received in the upper plane.
In a further development of the line holder according to the invention, at least one plane of the receiving region, which is remote from the joint of the sealing clip on the support element, is, in contrast to the other receiving regions, accessible from above, substantially accessible from the side and has at least one clamping limb. This laterally arranged receiving region preferably serves to receive lines with substantially smaller diameters, such as electric lines.
In a further development of the invention, in the closed state of the line holder, the support element and the sealing clip are connected to one another by a catch mechanism which is preferably releasably designed, so accessibility to the laid lines is always ensured.
For reasons of vibration damping on the one hand, and for production cost reasons on the other hand, the line holder is preferably produced from an energy-elastic plastics material, wherein the property of elastic expandability can be provided in the simplest manner by an appropriate reduction in the thickness and appropriately moulded-on alignment of the clamping limbs and retaining limbs.
The line holder according to the present invention always allows complete vibration-damped receiving of lines in a motor vehicle, receiving of lines with different diameters being possible owing to the line holder""s appropriate constructive design and vibration damping always being retained in the process. Furthermore, the line holder is characterised in that it allows simple assembly of these lines and, owing to the guidance of a plurality of lines in one line holder, an effective and space-saving arrangement is ensured within the motor vehicle.